Various types of refrigeration systems are utilized in a variety of settings for a variety of purposes, including for example cooling chambers of appliances. For example, refrigeration systems are utilized in water heaters such as heat pump water heaters, and to cool fresh food chambers and freezer chambers of refrigerator appliances. In general, a refrigeration system removes heat from a heat source and rejects that heat to a heat sink. While many thermodynamic effects have been exploited in the development of refrigeration systems, one of the most popular today utilizes the vapor compression approach. This approach is sometimes called mechanical refrigeration because a mechanical compressor is used in the cycle.
However, the vapor compression approach to a refrigeration system has disadvantages. For example, mechanical compressors can account for a significant portion of a household's energy consumption. Any improvement in efficiency related to compressor performance can have significant benefits in terms of energy savings and thus have significant positive environmental impact.
Accordingly, electrochemical refrigeration systems, which utilize electrochemical compressors, have recently been developed. Electrochemical compressors generally utilize electrochemical cells for compression purposes, and are typically more efficient that mechanical compressors. However, presently known electrochemical refrigeration systems can also have disadvantages. For example, the refrigerant utilized in an electrochemical refrigeration system typically includes a working fluid and an electrochemically active fluid. The energy required to move both components of the refrigerant within the system is relatively significant, with a significant amount of this energy wasted relative to the amount of work produced. Further, during expansion of the refrigerant in a typical electrochemical refrigeration cycle, the behavior of the electrochemically active fluid can be difficult to predict and control.
Accordingly, improved refrigeration systems are desired in the art. In particular, more efficient and predictable electrochemical refrigeration systems would be advantageous.